The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory element, particularly relates to a thin film transistor having a charge accumulating layer. Further, the invention relates to a thin film transistor having a charge accumulating layer, and a semiconductor memory device constituted by forming a thin film transistor on a substrate having an insulating surface.